All I need
by itausagirl
Summary: Stiles was welcomed in the morning by sunshine rays coming through the window and a pair of warm arm cuddling him into a warm and firm body. A smile on his face as he leaned into that pleasant feeling. "Good morning sunshine." A breathless laugh escaped his thin lips. "I've got you Bro." Sciles BROTP Sterek OTP


All I need.

Cold, that was all he could feel.

Every limb in his body was numb, his head was spinning with thoughts covered by layers of fog. Air desperately trying to find a way through his lungs, _failing miserably_.

Sounds in the distance, sounds with no form.

Coffee eyes open wide, the world crumbling around him.

Cold, that was all he could grasp.

" _Stiles? Stiles? Where are you?" He could hear his best friend shouting but he really couldn't care less. He had no strength left._

 _Sitting in Derek loft he only could think of him. There was smoke floating in the air, piece of furniture spread on the floor, the door cracked on the side, and no sign of older man. Not even a little one._

 _Only a freaking bullet. Hunters._

 _He really wanted to break it, to throw it to the other side of the room, to destroy it, but he couldn't. That was their only chance to find Derek, and he really needed that._

 _He needed him._

"Stiles? C'mon, snap out of it!" Tears were rolling down Stiles' cheeks, his eyes filled with void and Scott didn't know what to do. His brother was breaking in front of him and he didn't know how to fix it, how to fix him.

He needed him to focus, he needed him to find that stupid ex-Alpha werewolf that always managed to get himself in trouble.

 _Stiles was welcomed in the morning by sunshine rays coming through the window and a pair of warm arm cuddling him into a warm and firm body. A smile on his face as he leaned into that pleasant feeling._

" _Good morning sunshine." A breathless laugh escaped his thin lips._

" _That's not really your thing Sourwolf and you know it." Said the younger boy turning to face the other._

" _Can't I even greet my great boyfriend in the morning with sweet words?" Green eyes shining looking at the treasure in front of him._

" _Yes you can. But I would really prefer a good morning kiss." A cheeky smile splattered on the human._

" _God I love you." Was all that escaped Derek lips before the two lost themselves in each other._

Scott kneeled in front of him, hugging him tightly to his chest, words floating from his mouth. – _Everything is going to be okay. We are going to find him, we will fix everything. And then you'll shout in his face for being so dumb.-_ Were some of the many things that the werewolf said, trying to reassure his best friend.

He started to panic, because nothing seemed to work. Stiles was just staring at the void, he looked like there was no life left in him. Like there was no point in being there anymore. _In being anywhere_.

 _Two bodies tangled together._

 _Derek arms caging Stiles inside them, Stiles who was completely flushed against the werewolf. Peaceful expressions on both of their faces._

 _Scott was smiling like a mad man looking at them, it was just unbelievable how good those two were for each other. Of course Stiles was still a crazy kid and Derek always spotted a grumpy face, but together, they were just perfection._

 _They were able to balance each other like no others, they challenged each other, they fighted like cat and dog, and still ended up with a perfect dynamic that was inexplicable to most of people, but not to Scott._

 _Scott saw it all. The laughs, the tears, the words, the silences. He has been there from the beginning, and for him everything was right were it was meant to be._

"Stiles, please, listen to me ok? I need you to think to find Derek. He needs you Stiles, please." That was all he could say. And apparently it worked, at least a little bit.

A sigh escaped Stiles' lips, – _Derek-_ that was it. But he knew it was enough, enough for him to work on.

"It's okay. You can cry, you can break a bit. Put everything out. We are going to fight to take him back." His voice was gentle while he started rocking the other's body like one would do with a baby.

Soothing him with sweet words. "I'm going to take him back to you." He added.

"Thanks Scott." Barely audible even to his supernatural ears but it was there and for Scott those simple words were everything.

"I've got you Bro."

Silence filled the loft while they remained still, for minutes or hours, who knows for sure.

They were going to be there, just for the time the human needed to regain his sanity back and then, the young Alpha was going to do anything would take him to save his brother's boyfriend.

Because they were brothers. And that was all he need to go and turn the world upside down.

Only to make him happy again.

" _I saw you with Derek before."_

" _Please don't be mad. I love him Scott."_

" _I know." .. "You are going to be a great, insufferable, couple."_

" _I love you dude."_

" _I love you too man. Now give me a hug, you reek of him."_

" _Scott. Shut up."_

" _God. You already sound like him."_

It's a bit of a mess I know, but what is really important for me is the message behind it.

This is for my best friend, my Bro.

Rea, this is for you.

Happy Birthday, I love you.


End file.
